


Clover

by cubhyunjae



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), UP10TION
Genre: Fluff, It's a curse, M/M, Multi, Not Beta Read, Reincarnation, Up10Tion are werewolves, Vampires, Yuchan is an elf, kind of, mythical creatures
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:23:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29796696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cubhyunjae/pseuds/cubhyunjae
Summary: wooseok warned yuchan of the vampire coven a.c.e but silly little elf yuchan didn't listen. of course he didn't listen and now he's fucked. he should have listened to wooseok but now he's stuck in a room with four very hungry vampires and he accidentally cut himself.
Relationships: A.C.E/A.C.E, Kang Yuchan | Chan/Kim Byeongkwan/Kim Sehyoon | Wow/Lee Donghun/Park Junhee | Jun
Kudos: 13





	Clover

Yuchan is new to school and he has no idea what to expect from this school. His last school granted him very few opportunities to be himself considering how small the school was. While the small school was diverse and had less chances for accidents to happen with more powerful creatures and weaker ones, Yuchan was never going to be able to further himself in an education if he stayed at that school, so he transferred. This school is so much bigger than he expected and there were larger and much more powerful beings at every corner he took. Yuchan is beyond nervous being here with the high population of vampires and demons who go after elves like him for their blood and healing properties. So naturally Yuchan does everything he can to stay away from the strong type of creatures at the school. Well  _ most _ of them. Yuchan makes an exception for Kim Wooseok and pups friends. 

“Kang Yuchan! Do you want to have lunch together?” Wooseok wraps pups arm around Yuchan’s shoulders.

“I thought we agreed on that yesterday?” Yuchan laughs and shakes his head, Wooseok rolls pups eyes but drags Yuchan to the cafeteria. 

“Hwanhee and Dongyeol are bringing lunch for us,” Wooseok sits down at a table, Yuchan nods his head before they both sit at a table, “How was herbal medicine studies?” 

“Well Han Eunji almost burnt her whole arm because she forgot to wear protective gear when messing with glass and dry leaves,” Yuchan shakes his head, “How was alchemy?” 

“If I have to look at another melted metal I think I will simply pass away,” Wooseok groans and rests pups head on the table, “When will they get here with food?” 

“Aish, you’re so dramatic Wooseokie,” Dongyeol laughs as they and Hwanhee set food down on the table, “Hey Yuchan.” 

“Hey Dongyeol! Hey Hwanhee!” Yuchan ruffles Hwanhee’s hair, Hwanhee grinning before leaning cubs head on Yuchan’s shoulder, “How was algebra?”

“Gross,” Hwanhee groans and rubs cubs eyes, “Dongyeol and Hanse kept flirting.” 

“Oh gross,” Yuchan fake gags, Hwanhee and Wooseok laughing as Dongyeol rolls their eyes and hands food out to everyone. 

“Just cause you haven’t found a guy that you like,” Dongyeol opens his sandwich, “Why is it so bad to flirt with someone who actually likes me?” 

“It’s not Gyeol. We’re just teasing you,” Yuchan opens his sandwich wrapper, “I do not want to go to creature studies.” 

“Oh god. Isn’t that taught by an incubus?” Wooseok takes a bite of pups sandwich, “How do you survive?” 

“Luckily the class is big enough that he doesn’t call on me,” Yuchan shudders and shrugs, “Plus Dongyeol’s boyfriends tall friend is in that class. The puppy. He’s very protective and it’s cute.”

“Byungchan,” Hwanhee and Dongyeol retort at the same time before taking a bite of their sandwiches at the exact same time. 

“Twins,” Wooseok shakes pups head before taking a sip of his juice, “Anyways. Yuchan! My sweet summer child, are you busy this weekend?”

“I don’t believe so. My cousin was going to come over but his boyfriend is in the hospital,” Yuchan shrugs and feels his blood run cold when a group of vampires walk past the table.

“Wooseok,  _ they’re _ here,” Hwanhee whispers to Wooseok, Wooseok immediately grabbing Yuchan’s hand when pup snarls at the vampires who smirk at Wooseok and Yuchan. 

Yuchan gulps when the black haired vampire winks at him, Wooseok shaking pups head and glaring. 

“Who are they?” Yuchan looks over at Wooseok who turns pups head to Yuchan. 

“The A.C.E coven. The black haired vampire is the leader. His name is Park Junhee. He’s notorious for getting what he wants. Once he has his mind set on something he’ll do anything to achieve that goal, no matter who he has to hurt to get it. The silver haired vampire is the oldest. That’s Lee Donghun. He’s the resident pretty boy vampire. He’s practically royalty. He lets everyone else do all the dirty work. He’s probably the most lethal out of the four. He’s a purebred vampire. Donghun has a venom that can paralyze a victim for up to six hours,” Wooseok runs a hand through pups hair, Yuchan doing his best not to look over at the vampires, “The blue haired one is the nicest one out of all of them. That’s Kim Sehyoon. He’s quiet. Doesn’t talk much, but just because he’s nice doesn’t mean he’s not deadly. Sehyoon has mind reading powers and they use that to their advantage. Werewolves and elves are usually the hardest for them to read, but they can still do it if your guard is down. Lastly you have the lavender haired one. That’s Kim Byeongkwan. He’s the fastest out of all of them. One minute you’re hanging out with your friends and the next minute you’re being whisked away by Byeongkwan. Byeongkwan and Junhee are the ones you have to worry out for the most. Sehyoon usually won’t talk to you unless Donghun or Junhee tell them to. You’ll never see one without the others. Something about them all being boyfriends or whatever. My advice? Avoid them at all costs. They’re not good for you. Especially with you being an elf. They’re going to want you. Just stay away from them. Last thing I need is to lose you to them,” Wooseok looks at Yuchan, leaves sprouting from his hands nervously. 

“You’re scaring him Wooseok,” Hwanhee frowns and rubs Yuchan’s back, “It’ll be okay. If you stick by us, they usually won’t mess with you. They don’t like getting in fights with werewolves.” 

“Cause it’s stereotypical and they think stereotypes are funny,” Dongyeol rolls their eyes as they gather all of the trash together seeing as no one else would be eating, “Should we head to our next classes?”

“Yeah,” Yuchan stands up and brushes his jeans off before anxiously messing with his vertical labret, “They keep looking at me.” 

“I figured they would,” Wooseok sighs and turns around to glare at the vampires, “Back off Junhee.” 

“No promises Kim,” Junhee smirks, Byeongkwan and Donghun giggling as Sehyoon smiles at Yuchan. 

“Let’s go,” Yuchan grabs Wooseok’s hand and walks out of the cafeteria with Wooseok, Hwanhee, and Dongyeol. 

And Yuchan tries. He really does. He tries to stay away from the coven of vampires, but they keep appearing in almost every goddamn class he’s in. Donghun appears in his herbal medicine class, Junhee shows up in his alchemy class, Byeongkwan appears in his comp lit class, and Sehyoon appears in his creature studies class. They have all somehow convinced both the teachers and Yuchan to sit near Yuchan. Yuchan knows he should listen to Wooseok, but fuck is it hard when they keep crowding his space and making it impossible to avoid them. He should run as far away as he can but he can’t. He knows he can’t. 

Yuchan isn’t able to have lunch with Wooseok for a week due to classes and schedules so Yuchan chooses to eat as far away from the cafeteria as he can until he can eat lunch with Wooseok. Once he’s able to meet Wooseok for lunch, Yuchan makes sure Wooseok is at the cafeteria table before Yuchan is. Yuchan knows that Wooseok, Dongyeol, Hwanhee, and Changhyun would be at the table so he should be safe, but Yuchan never knows. Wooseok had told him to worry, so Yuchan does. 

Once Yuchan reaches the cafeteria, he quickly scurries to the table Wooseok is at before hiding himself in Wooseok’s chest. Wooseok wraps pups arms around Yuchan before burying pups face in Yuchan’s hair. 

“Hi Channie. Are you okay?” Wooseok hums into Yuchan’s hair, Yuchan shaking his head, “What’s wrong?” 

“They’re in my classes now,” Yuchan looks up at his best friend, a low growl emitting from Wooseok’s chest, “They’re not being mean to me or trying to attack me, but I’m scared.” 

“What do you want me to do sweetheart? Do you want me to say something or just let it be?” Wooseok rubs Yuchan’s back, Changhyun leaning over and holding Yuchan’s hand.

“Just let it be please. I don’t want you to have to deal with them,” Yuchan frowns and lets Changhyun rub his thumb against Yuchan’s hand. 

“If they bother you let us know,” Hwanhee smiles at Yuchan who nods and grabs his food from Dongyeol who looks at Yuchan with a smile. 

“I’ll let you know. I promise I will,” Yuchan starts to eat his noodles, his friends following suit. 

“Hey you know that next week we won’t be here right?” Changhyun moves his hand to start eating, Yuchan groaning. 

“It’s the full moon already? Didn’t it just happen?” Yuchan sighs, his body freezing when he feels eyes on him, “They’re looking at me again aren’t they?” 

“Of course they are,” Dongyeol pushes their hair back once they finish eating, “Why are they so interested in you?” 

“I have no idea,” Yuchan sighs and shakes his head before finishing up his food quickly, “I have next class with Sehyoon and something tells me he’s going to want to walk with me to class.”

“He won’t hurt you will he?” Wooseok finishes up his food then gathers up all of the trash. 

“He hasn’t hurt me yet. None of them have. They actually haven’t been mean to me at all,” Yuchan looks over at the vampires, Byeongkwan smiles and waves at Yuchan before Yuchan gasps and hides in Wooseok’s chest again. 

“If they do, tell us,” Changhyun stands up to throw their trash away, “Should we start heading to class?”

“Yeah probably,” Hwanhee and Dongyeol stand up, Wooseok and Yuchan standing up as well.

“Do you want me to walk you to class?” Wooseok looks over at the vampire coven who stand up and start to walk to their next classes. 

“No I should be okay. Your class is in a completely different building. I’ll be okay,” Yuchan hugs Wooseok who kisses Yuchan’s head, “Bye Wooseokie!” 

“Bye Yuchannie. Text us if you need us!” Wooseok waves at Yuchan before leaving.

Yuchan starts walking towards his next class, his heart rate picking up when the blue haired vampire walks right next to him. Yuchan grips his backpack strap tighter before looking over at Sehyoon. Sehyoon beams at Yuchan and holds his hand out for Yuchan to take, Yuchan’s hand sprouting a lilac. 

“I don’t bite! Unless you want me too,” Sehyoon blushes slightly when Yuchan fights back a laugh, “You can be apprehensive. I get it, you’re an elf. I promise though that I won’t hurt you.” 

Yuchan shyly puts his hand in Sehyoon’s, Sehyoon intertwining their fingers as they walk towards creature studies. 

“You should have lunch with us when your friends leave for the full moon,” Sehyoon looks at Yuchan who tenses slightly at the idea, “It’s just a thought! You don’t have to. Just be careful around demons around the full moon. They can get a bit handsy,” Sehyoon looks at Yuchan as they walk into the classroom and up to their seats. 

“Let me think about it?” Yuchan pulls his laptop out once he’s sat down, Sehyoon doing the same before pulling their phone out and texting someone. 

And Yuchan thinks that maybe, just maybe these vampires aren’t as bad as it seems. 

This week of classes seems to go by quicker than expected and Yuchan is not prepared to be alone at lunch. He hugs Wooseok, Hwanhee, Dongyeol, and Changhyun before they leave, Yuchan noting the glare they each give the vampire coven before they leave. And honestly Yuchan is more afraid of the demons than he is of the A.C.E coven. Yuchan isn’t prepared to immediately be bombarded by creatures staring at him as soon as the werewolves left, but every class it seems the amount of people who stare at him increases each hour. He doesn’t know how he’s going to survive this next week without Wooseok and them. He just hoped nothing bad would happen.

But nothing good ever happens to Yuchan it seems. On the third day of the werewolves being gone, Yuchan is happily walking to the cafeteria when he feels the presence of four people behind him, leaves and flowers start to sprout from his shoulders. Yuchan’s heart starts beating quickly when an alarm starts going off, a voice over the intercom system telling everyone to get to a room and to lock the door. Yuchan’s entire body freezes as he sees everyone in the cafeteria start running to a room, a demon smirking as they start running towards Yuchan. Yuchan yelps as an arm wraps around his waist and drags him to a room before he hears the door lock. 

“Yuchan it’s okay! It’s just us!” Donghun turns the light on and turns around to look at his boyfriends.

Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Junhee walk further away from Yuchan, Yuchan’s eyes widening at what’s going on. 

“Guys? What happened?” Donghun looks over at Yuchan, the smell of rust filling Donghun’s nose as he backs away from Yuchan, “When was the last time we fed?” 

“Two weeks ago,” Junhee looks at Sehyoon who grabs a hold of Byeongkwan, “Yuchan are you okay?” 

“My arm sprouted a thorned rose because I panicked,” Yuchan backs himself into a corner, “I-I can get it to stop! I think,” Yuchan whimpers as he pulls the rose out of his arm, Donghun gripping his shirt so he doesn’t run to Yuchan’s side, “It might get bright,” Yuchan looks at the vampires before holding his hand over the open wound, a light flickering out of his hand before sputtering off, “Fuck!” 

“Yuchan what’s wrong?” Byeongkwan takes a step closer, Yuchan wincing slightly at the pain, “You haven’t eaten today have you?” 

“No. I haven’t. So my healing powers won’t work. I’m sorry,” Yuchan grips his jeans. 

“Junhee, we need to get out of here. If we stay in here with him bleeding it won’t go so well,” Donghun looks over at Junhee who nods and looks for ways out.

“Wait. Channie. Are you sure?” Sehyoon kneels next to Yuchan and holds his head up, “That’s a lot of blood at once. You’ll pass out.” 

“You’ll take care of me won’t you? You’re not as bad as everyone says you are right? If you were you would have hurt me a while ago,” Yuchan looks at Sehyoon, Sehyoon smiling at him and nodding, “Then I give you permission. All four of you.” 

“Permission for what? Sehyoon is he talking about what I think he’s talking about?” Donghun walks over to Yuchan and Sehyoon, Sehyoon nodding their head, “Are you absolutely sure Yuchan?”

“You’ll take care of me. You’ll make sure I’m safe. I don’t know how, but I just do. It’s okay. You can feed,” Yuchan smiles at the vampires, Junhee and Byeongkwan now kneeling next to him. 

“Only take as much as you need, do you understand me?” Junhee looks at Donghun and Byeongkwan, the both of them nodding, “Yuchan? Do you want one of us to hold you?”

“Sehni,” Yuchan crawls into Sehyoon’s lap, Sehyoon moves Yuchan’s hair before they kiss his neck slightly, “It’s okay. Go ahead.” 

The last thing Yuchan remembers is the four of them sinking their teeth in at the exact same time. 

By the time Yuchan wakes up he’s in a completely different room and in clothes that are definitely not his. He has yet to open his eyes in fear that he’s dead. 

“He tends to favor one of us at the beginning each time doesn’t he?” Byeongkwan laughs from somewhere in the room.

“I guess it’s Sehyoon’s turn. They were the last one in the cycle,” Donghun hums by where Yuchan is laying down. 

“Does this mean we get to keep him now? I can’t wait much longer for this curse to end,” Sehyoon’s voice comes from right behind Yuchan’s ear, the arms around Yuchan’s waist tightens.

“That’s not up to us and you know that Sehyoon. He doesn’t even know our history,” Junhee sighs and Yuchan feels the bed dip beside him, “Maybe we’ll talk about it when he wakes up.” 

“I’ve been awake,” Yuchan opens his eyes, Sehyoon gasps and brings Yuchan closer in a hug, “Hi Sehni,” Yuchan smiles and sits up with Sehyoon. 

“How much did you hear darling?” Junhee runs his finger against Yuchan’s cheek.

“That this isn’t my first time with you guys and that there’s a curse on me or something like that,” Yuchan looks at Donghun and Byeongkwan as they sit on the bed. 

“It’s a curse on us specifically. It’s part of the reason why we try to keep up our reputation of being dark and scary. We’ve had to watch you live with us, love with us, and die three times. The first time you were very close with Donghun. He found you first. We all loved you and you loved us, but Donghun was the only one who could understand you. However, you had a friend who was not so fond of us. He put a curse on us that we would have to watch you die three times before you could be ours fully again. Dongmyeong was a warlock then. He doesn’t remember what happened then, but we’ve had to deal with it for what seems like eons. The second life you had you were attached to me like glue. Donghun got so jealous and you had no idea why. You got so frazzled and just wanted to make us all happy. You’d get so worked up that you would just cry into my chest. I met you at a field where you were helping sprout daisies. I asked for your name and your eyes just lit up at the idea of being my friend. I held you in that exact same daisy field when you took your last breath. Your third life wasn’t as long ago as it seemed. It was only thirty years ago that you died. You were close with Junhee that time. We met you at an old flower stand, and you had the prettiest smile ever. Junhee walked up and asked for some flowers and your name and then the rest was history. This cycle it seems that you’re close to Sehyoon. It matches the cycle. We would have found you sooner, but we had to make sure that you made it past twenty-three. If you made it past twenty-three the cycle was broken. And here you are. Perfect in every way. You can be ours forever, but only if you want that,” Byeongkwan holds Yuchan’s hand, Yuchan biting at his lip out of nervousness. 

“Can I have time to process all of this? There’s just a lot to take in right now,” Yuchan pulls his knees to his chest, the vampires all standing up and walking towards the door, “Sehni? Can you stay please?” 

“Of course Channie. I’ll come out when we’re done talking okay?” Sehyoon kisses each of their boyfriends as they walk out of the room, Sehyoon closes the door behind him before walking to the bed and sitting next to Yuchan, “Are you okay?” 

“I think I knew. When you walked me to class that one time, or when Byeongkwan made sure I didn’t fall, or when Donghun refused to let me use the iris blend, or when Junhee did the metal mixing for me. I could sense something about all of you. Each time one of you was around me, rosemary would sprout from my hands. I would get weird little flashbacks of the smells of flowers. I never understood why until now. It's my body remembering my life, or my lives, with you. What does this all mean?” Yuchan looks at Sehyoon, Sehyoon messing with his septum in thought.

“Well. It means that your past selves are trying to confirm with you that it’s okay. We’re safe. You don’t need to worry. I can read your thoughts Yuchan. You’re worried. You don’t need to be. Wooseok will understand. Wooseok will be okay with it. We’ll explain everything to him like we do with your friends every life you have. We’ll hold you and care for you, but this time? This time you can be ours for as long as you want. If you choose forever, we can make that happen. It’s all up to you. We’ll take things as fast or as slow as you want Channie,” Sehyoon smiles at Yuchan who nods and bites at his vertical labret, “You can kiss me.” 

“Stop reading my mind,” Yuchan blushes and scoots closer to Sehyoon, “And I wanted you to kiss me.” 

“I can do that,” Sehyoon cups Yuchan’s cheeks before leaning in. 

Yuchan’s eyes flutter close as the cold metal from Sehyoon’s lip piercings press against his lips. Yuchan kisses Sehyoon back softly, Sehyoon smiling into the kiss. Sehyoon pulls away first, Yuchan blushing as Sehyoon rests his hands on Yuchan’s shoulders. 

“Want to go out with the others? We can show you some of the pictures we have with you,” Sehyoon grins at Yuchan when he nods, “Perfect! Let’s go!” Sehyoon grabs Yuchan’s hand before taking him out of the bedroom and to where the others are at.

“Hi! That was quick,” Byeongkwan smiles at Yuchan who walks over and sits on Byeongkwan’s lap, “Well hello there. Fancy seeing you here,” Byeongkwan grips Yuchan’s waist with a smirk. 

“When I look at you, I’m reminded of daisies, honeysuckles, cherry blossoms, hibiscus, and lavender. It’s a very prominent memory and smell. You cared for me a lot during the time those smells were present. Can you tell me the memory?” Yuchan straddles Byeongkwan’s thighs with a smile. 

“It’s not a fond memory I have of you. It was the day before you died. You had fallen incredibly ill and only wanted to be surrounded by plants and flowers that we loved. We had to struggle to come up with something because you, Yuchannie, were our flower. Sehyoon surrounded you with the cherry blossoms. Donghun surrounded you with the honeysuckles. Junhee chose to surround you with the hibiscus. I chose lavender because I knew lavender was supposed to help with stress relief and sleep and I didn’t want you to suffer when you passed,” Byeongkwan moves their hands from Yuchan’s waist to his shoulders. 

“Let me ease your pain,” Yuchan cups Byeongkwan’s cheeks before pressing their lips together, Byeongkwan’s cold lip piercings making him shudder. 

Byeongkwan’s body freezes before melting into the kiss. Yuchan kisses him deeply, Byeongkwan’s fingers find their way into Yuchan’s hair. Yuchan pulls away, Byeongkwan’s bright red eyes swirling with admiration and content, the kiss telling Byeongkwan everything they needed to know. 

“You were happy. You passed with your favorite people around you,” Byeongkwan smiles at Yuchan who nods his head then stands up, “You really are special aren’t you?” 

“Only to you,” Yuchan smiles before sitting in Junhee’s lap, “Hi.” 

“Hello darling. Do you have something you want to remember?” Junhee runs his finger down Yuchan’s cheek, Yuchan nodding his head. 

“The things I can pick out when I think of you is fresh oncidium orchids, cotton candy, spearmint, mango, and matcha,” Yuchan looks at Junhee confused, Junhee’s face turning a deep red at the memory, “Should I ask?” 

“It was our first date all together. You had insisted that ice cream was not going to be a good idea, but we all insisted it was, so we went out for ice cream. You didn’t get any, but instead kept sprouting those orchids and it got so bad that you accidentally made me choke on my ice cream from laughing. It started raining just after that and all of our ice cream was ruined. We decided at that moment that maybe we should listen to you more often,” Junhee laughs, Yuchan grinning at Junhee’s memory. 

“Maybe you should,” Yuchan cups Junhee’s cheeks, “Might save you some trouble.”

Yuchan kisses Junhee deeply, Junhee groaning out slightly into the kiss. Junhee runs his fingers through Yuchan’s hair, his fangs poking through and accidentally puncturing Yuchan’s bottom lip. Yuchan gasps and pulls away, Junhee’s eyes widening in shock. 

“Chan. I’m so sorry,” Junhee shakes as he looks at Yuchan, Byeongkwan, Sehyoon, and Donghun all in the first step to grab Yuchan from Junhee. 

“It’s okay. Won’t be the last time it happens,” Yuchan runs his tongue over his lip with a smile, Junhee’s face turning a deep red once again. 

“I guess that’s true,” Junhee smiles at Yuchan who stands up, “Good luck Donghun. They’re kind of addicting.” 

“Only kind of?” Yuchan laughs as he sits down on Donghun’s lap, “Hi Hunnie.”

“Hey Channie,” Donghun smiles, “What memory do you need me to tell you?”

“I smell rain and mud. I smell trees and leaves. I can hear the thunder. I can hear the crunching of leaves. I can hear screams. I see you crying. I see the pain. What happened Donghun? What made you so sad?” Yuchan cups Donghun’s cheeks, Donghun sucking in a sharp breath. 

“It was the day we found out about the curse. You were outside helping the birds that had fallen down from the tree and you wanted to make sure that the birds would be safe from the storm. You had turned to me and had asked for my help. I was just crying  _ so _ much and it was so hard for me to see you. I had to sit there and live with the fact that I only had a limited amount of time with you. I didn’t want that pain, but I tried to be happy. I really did. I’m sorry I wasn’t strong enough to keep it together for you Yuchan. We just loved you so much,” Donghun tears up as he looks at Yuchan, “We still do.” 

“I know,” Yuchan leans closer to Donghun, “I can’t imagine that pain,” Yuchan presses his lips against Donghun’s.

Donghun kisses back gently as if he kissed Yuchan any harder that Yuchan would disappear. Yuchan kisses deeper, Donghun melting into the kiss as Yuchan bites Donghun’s labret as he pulls away from the kiss. Donghun blushes as Yuchan smirks and stands up before sitting down on the floor. 

“I want to make everything work,” Yuchan looks around them, “Like us. In a relationship,” Yuchan smiles before shrieking when everyone piles onto him, “I think we’ll be the cutest polyam boyfriends around.” 

“Of course we will!” Sehyoon laughs and kisses all over Yuchan’s face before they all fall back in a tangle of limbs and kisses.

“I’m nervous about Wooseok’s reaction, but I cannot wait to show you all off,” Yuchan grins as they all cuddle Yuchan and each other. 

And showing off his new boyfriends he sure does. The entire rest of the week Yuchan is escorted to each of his classes by his boyfriends, everyone staying away from the group of five. Yuchan couldn’t be happier. They went on dates, cuddled, kissed, and did everything together. They were practically inseparable. Yuchan had indefinitely moved out of his dorm and into his boyfriends’ house. Yuchan is just so happy to be with his boyfriends. His boyfriends are just more than happy to shower him with affection. He exchanged laughs and kisses with his boyfriends and he is so into spending time with his lovers that he completely forgets the day that Wooseok and them come home. Perhaps that makes him a bad friend, but truly he just forgets. He doesn’t remember until he’s laughing with Sehyoon and Junhee about a joke that he made, Byeongkwan and Donghun shaking their heads at whatever joke Yuchan made. Yuchan is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a growl coming from his right, Wooseok glaring at the vampires. 

“I thought I told you to back off,” Wooseok glares at Junhee, “Yuchan what happened to staying away?” 

“Wooseok. I think you should sit down and let them explain. Let  _ me _ explain,” Yuchan smiles at Wooseok who glares but nods at Yuchan before sitting down with them at the lunch table, “Where’s Hwanhee, Dongyeol, and Changhyun?” 

“Hwanhee and Changhyun are on a double date with Dongyeol and Hanse. I came here to surprise you, but I see you’re spending time with  _ them _ ,” Wooseok sighs and shakes pups head, “Are you okay? Have they hurt you?” 

“Quite the opposite actually. Wooseok I,” Yuchan grabs Sehyoon’s hand, “I’m in love with them.” 

“In a matter of a week?” Wooseok gawks at Yuchan, the vampires laughing slightly as Yuchan hides his face in his hands, “What’s going on?” 

“We’ve been in love with Yuchan for over a hundred and fifty years,” Byeongkwan smiles at Wooseok, who nods pups head slowly in confusion. 

“Wait what? How? He’s only been alive for twenty four years?” Wooseok swirls pups coffee in his cup. 

“We were cursed by Dongmyeong all that time ago. Dongmyeong doesn’t remember that though. He accidentally cursed himself along with us so now once he passes this lifetime, he won’t be reincarnated again,” Byeongkwan kisses Yuchan’s head, Yuchan leaning into the affection. 

“What was the curse?” Wooseok frowns and holds his hand out for Yuchan to take, Yuchan immediately holding Wooseok’s hand.

“We had to fall in love with Yuchan and watch as our relationship grew and progressed just to watch him die. It happened three times. This fourth cycle is what broke him, and us out of the curse,” Junhee frowns as he runs his fingers through Yuchan’s hair. 

“That sounds awful. I’m so sorry you had to deal with that,” Wooseok frowns but looks at the vampires, “Is that why you guys act the way you do?” 

“Mostly yeah. We’ve had to live through the pain of our flower dying before our very eyes on multiple occasions. We didn’t want to get close to anyone while we waited for the curse to break,” Donghun frowns and plays with Yuchan’s fingers, “We love him Wooseok. We really do.” 

“I can see that. You promise me you won’t hurt him? You promise me you won’t ever break his heart?” Wooseok frowns as he plays with Yuchan’s other hand. 

“We promise you Wooseok. We promise that we won’t ever hurt him or ever break his heart. He means way too much to us. Yuchan is the light of our lives. We really hope you’ll give us your permission and blessing to keep Yuchannie as ours for as long as he’ll have us,” Sehyoon kisses Yuchan’s cheeks as they wrap their arms around Yuchan’s waist and hold him.

“You have my blessing. Just keep him safe. That’s all I ask. Please?” Wooseok cups Yuchan’s cheeks and kisses his nose, “He’s important to me.” 

“I love you Wooseok. You’re still my best friend. You can come over to our house and hang out! Hwanhee and Dongyeol and Changhyun too!” Yuchan beams at Wooseok, the vampire coven nodding excitedly. 

“As long as you’re happy Yuchannie. That’s all that matters to me,” Wooseok grins as Yuchan snuggles into his boyfriends. 

And Yuchan is happy. The happiest he’s been in a very long time. His boyfriends were never leaving him, and he was never leaving his boyfriends. Not ever again. 


End file.
